WHEN DONGHAE NOT IN HOME
by azihaehyuk
Summary: zii ga bisa bikin sumary langsung baca aja ne {HAEHYUK FF}


WHEN DONGHAE NOT IN HOME

.

.

.

HAEHYUK'S FF

.

.

.

Cast: lee hyukjae, lee donghae, lee henry, lee taemin and others

.

.

.

WARNING!: yaoi!, typo(s), ga jelas .-. , dll.

.

.

.

Dont like dont read yaa ^^

.

.

.

Enjoy with the story~

.

.

.

"ne?"

Hyukjae langsung terbangun dari posisi berbaringnya untuk melihat sang suami yang masih terus berkutat dengan laptop putihnya.

"ne, aku akan pergi ke london dua hari lagi" sahut donghae-sang suami- masih tetap menatap laptop di hadapannya.

Raut wajah cantik itu langsung berubah menjadi sedikit murung. "berapa lama? Kenapa mendadak sekali.."

Donghae yang mendengar nada lirih dari istrinya hanya menghela nafas pelan. Ia tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

"aku tidak tau, kepulanganku nanti tergantung atasanku yang ada di london" jawab donghae yang masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah hyukjae "dan tentang mendadak, aku pun baru diberi tahu siang tadi.."

Tidak ada sahutan dari si lawan bicara.

"hyu.."

"arraseo, baju apa yang akan kau bawa nanti?" potong hyukjae langsung saat donghae akan berbicara kembali.

Donghae langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah hyukjae yang kini tengah berjalan membelakanginya menuju lemari mereka.

"kau ingin baju apa? Kemeja putih yang ini? Jas biru tua ini? Atau kemeja lengan pendek merah marun ini? Atau mungkin kau butuh jake.."

_**Greep**_

"kau kecewa eoh?" bisik donghae tepat di telinga hyukjae setelah berhasil memeluknya dari belakang

"..."

Donghae tersenyum begitu hyukjae tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Ia tau, namja cantiknya ini sangat mencintainya..

"aku hanya akan pergi sementara dan tak akan lama, aku janji" ucap donghae lembut. Kedua lengannya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang sempat terdiam kembali sadar, dan langsung melepaskan pelukan kedua lengan donghae. "aku tahu.." gumamnya yang masih dapat di dengar oleh donghae.

Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan istrinya, kembali ia raih tubuh mungil hyukjae. "dan aku mengambil libur untuk esok.. aku ingin menikmati waktu kebersamaan dengan keluarga kecilku.."

HAEHYUK~

_**Bruk prang bruk trang**_

Hyukjae mulai membuka matanya perlahan saat mendengar suara suara bising dari arah luar kamarnya.

Di bangunkan tubuhnya secara perlahan sambil mengucek(?) matanya imut.

Kaki mungilnya perlahan membawanya menuju ruang tengah yang berada tepat di depan kamarnya dan donghae.

"ya! Henry-ya! Pakai dulu bajumu baru bermain dengan choco!"

"aku malas appa! Lagi pula aku sudah mengenakan handuk!"

"huweeee taeminnie lapaaaal"

"aigoo~ sabar sebentar taemin-ah! Ya! Henry ! pakai bajumu dahulu!"

Hyukjae langsung membuka matanya saat melihat berbagai pertengkaran yang terjadi di dalam rumahnya pagi buta ini.

Kakinya langsung membawanya kehadapan taemin yang tengah menangis, di elusnya rambut tipis taemin yang mulai tumbuh. Di buatnya dengan cepat susu bayi untuk taemin, dan dengan telaten ia meminumkannya pada taemin.

Dan taemin pun telah berhenti menangis.

Setelah memastikan bahwa taemin sudah tenang dengan susunya, kali ini hyukjae melangkah mendekati henry yang tengah bermain dengan choco-anjing berbulu tebal milik keluarga lee- dengan hanya menggunakan handuk.

"henry chagi, dimana bajumu hmm?" tanya hyukjae lembut sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan henry yang tengah berjongkok

Mendengar suara lembut ummanya, henry segera mengabaikan choco dan langsung menghambur memeluk hyukjae. "pagi umma~"

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum mendengar sapaan manja henry "jadi dimana bajumu hmm?"

"appa tidak mengambilkannya umma"gerutu henry sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

Kembali hyukjae tersenyum geli melihat tingkah manja henry. "arraseo-arraseo akan segera umma ambilkan~" ucapnya lalu mulai melangkah memasuki kamar henry

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, namja cantik itu kembali dengan membawa satu stel baju untuk anak sulungnya "cha~ sekarang kau harus memakainya"

"ne!" seru henry semangat, dan segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

Dan henry pun kembali berpakaian

Dan untuk yang terakhir, hyukjae melangkah ke arah seorang namja yang nampak sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan masak-mari menghancurkan dapur-nya

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan hae?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba hyukjae sukses mengagetkan donghae, dan berhasil membuat kecap yang ada ditangannya menyemprot(?) dirinya sendiri.

"omo! Hae, mianhae.." hyukjae langsung mengusap pipi dan dahi donghae yang terkena cipratan kecap donghae sendiri.

Sementara donghae hanya tersenyum senyum sendiri karena mendapatkan adegan romantis di pagi buta yang sangat jarang ia dapatkan.

Saat wajah donghae sudah kembali bersih seperti sedia kala, hyukjae melirik wajan yang ada dihadapan donghae. Dan terkekeh begitu melihat isinya

"membuat nasi goreng kah?" tanya hyukjae setengah meledek, dan berhasil menghapus senyum di bibir donghae.

"aku tahu kemampuan memasakku jauh dari kata baik.."

Hyukjae terkekeh kecil begitu sadar sifat kekanakan donghae kambuh. Ditariknya tangan donghae lembut meninggalkan dapur, dan menuntunnya duduk di meja makan.

"tentu saja kemampuan memasakmu buruk, karena itu adalah tugasku~" bisik hyukjae sebelum meninggalkan donghae dan kembali ke dapur.

Donghae menatap istrinya yang tengah sibuk dengan aktivitas memasaknya dengan lembut, matanya tak membiarkan dirinya kehilangan sesuatu yang menarik pada diri hyukjae saat memasak

"baby.." panggil donghae pelan. Ia tahu hyukjae pasti mendengarnya

".."

"hyukkie baby~"

Namja cantik yang tengah sibuk dengan wortelnya tersebut mau tak mau membalas panggilan tersebut

"ne hae?"

"kau sangat cantik baby~ bahkan dilihat dari belakang pun kau tetap cantik"

Hyukjae memutarkan bola matanya malas mendengar rayuan donghae di pagi buta ini.

Di bawanya sepiring nasi goreng ke hadapan donghae yang masih duduk manis di meja makan. Diletakkannya piring tersebut di hadapan donghae

_**Puuuk**_

"aaw appo-yo hyukkie-ya.." ringis donghae saat pukulan dari sebuah sendok mendarat di atas kepalanya dengan tersangka utamanya istrinya sendiri.

Hyukjae kembali memutarkan kedua bola matanya malas "berhentilah menggombal lee donghae" sahutnya seraya duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan donghae

Dan donghae hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah istrinya. Jujur saja, pukulan tadi tidak sakit sama sekali.

Donghae mulai mencoba masakan istrinya. "enak, seperti biasa" puji donghae dan berhasil membuat semu merah di pipi hyukjae.

Dan kini suasana di antara keduanya kembali hening. Dengan donghae yang sibuk dengan nasi gorengnya dan hyukjae dengan lamunannya

"hae, kenapa melakukan semua ini?"

Donghae memberhentikan acara makannya, namun tak lama ia kembali melanjutkannya. "maksudmu?"

Hyukjae menghela nafas berat "membangunkan henry dan taemin di pagi buta, menyuruh henry mandi di pagi buta, mengeluarkan choco dari kandangnya di pagi buta, menyuruh taemin makan di pagi buta, mencoba memasak di pagi buta dan tidak membangunkanku... kenapa melakukan semua ini?"

Donghae tersenyum samar di sela acara makannya. "aku hanya ingin merasakan kekeluargaan yang sebenarnya.."

Hyukjae terpengarah dengan kaliamt yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir namja tampan tersebut.

"selama ini aku terlalu sibuk di kantor.. sehingga tidak menyadari henry yang hanya akan memakai baju saat ada yang mengambilakannya.."

"hae.."

"tidak menyadari kebiasaan taemin yang selalu meminum susu terlebih dahulu sebulum makan.."

"dangha.."

"dan terlebih parahnya lagi aku tak menyadari bahwa tubuh istriku semakin kurus.. aku bahkan baru menyadarinya saat memperhatikanmu memasak tadi.."

Mata hyukjae sudah terlihat berkaca-kaca mendengar semua penuturan donghae. Kaki mungilnya segera membawanya memeluk tubuh kekar suami tercintanya

"i-itu tidak benar.. hiks.. kau suami yang terhebat hae.. kau ayah yang terhebat untukku..untuk henry.. dan untuk taemin.." isak hyukjae sambil memeluk erat tubuh donghae

Donghae balas memeluk hyukjae erat, diresapinya aroma strawberry tubuh mungil itu.

"_tuhan lindungi dirinya ketika aku pergi nanti.. karena aku tau, selain diriku dan kedua malaikat kecilku, kau juga sangat mencintainya.. untuk itu, lindungi dirinya untukku.."_

"appa?"

Hyukjae segera menghapus air matanya begitu mendengar suara cempreng henry, di lepaskannya pula pelukannya pada donghae.

"appa tidak pergi berkerja?" tanya henry polos dengan kereta bayi berisi taemin di sisinya

"ani chagi.." jawab donghae lembut

"jinjja?" tanya henry penuh semangat

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya

"kalau begitu, apa appa bisa mengantar dan menjemput henry nanti? Serta mengantar jemput taeminnie ke playgroundnya?" yanya henry penuh harap

"ne, tentu saja~ tanpa henry minta pun appa pasti akan melakukannya" ucap donghae sambil menggendong henry di tangannya

"jinjja?"

"ne henry chagi~"

"YEAAAY! Appa akan mengantarkuuu aku senang sekalii! Umma juga harus ikut nee?"

"ne, tentu saja! Tidak akan umma biarkan ikan tak dikenal ini membawa pergi anak-anak umma ini~"

"ya! Mereka anak-anakku juga hyukkie! Dan aku bukan ikan tak dikenal, tapi aku ini milikmu, begitu pula dirimu!"

"ah terserahlah~" gumam hyukjae seraya berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya dan donghae guna menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya

"_untuk hari ini.. aku akan membahagiakan mereka dengan sepenuhnya, membahagiakan ketiga malaikatku. Dan untuk esok.. aku akan meminta tuhan membantu menjaga ketiga malaikatku dan akupun akan terus menjaga mereka dari jauh~"_

_TBC~_

Oke ini Cuma selingan jadi lanjut ga lanjut tergantung readers tercintaa ff ini adalah ff comeback zii setelah uas~

Miracle in cell number 04 dan who am i kemungkinan akan di publish hari sabtu/minggu nanti~

Dan untuk yang terkhir...

Review pleaseee/bow


End file.
